INTEGRATED GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Integrated Genomics Shared Resource (Genomics SR) is an essential asset to Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) members' research, illustrated by the breadth of scientific program involvement and reflected in the large number of investigators who use this SR. Last year alone, over 230 investigators, 36% of whom were Case CCC members, accounting for 65% of total usage, from all 7 of the Case CCC Programs used the SR. The mission of the Genomics SR is to enable robust use of high-throughput genomics technologies and data analysis for cancer research projects. This multi-site SR is jointly supported and managed by the Case CCC, the Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) School of Medicine (SOM), and Cleveland Clinic (CC) Lerner Research Institute (LRI). It provides access to a full spectrum of genomics technologies including multi- site Next Generation Sequencing (NGS) for DNA and RNA analyses. The Specific Aims of the Genomics SR are to: 1. Provide project-level genomics consultation services to assist investigators in experimental design, technology selection, assembling of key resources to execute projects, collect samples, assure overall project quality control, and identify best analytical approaches. 2. Provide access to a full range of genomic technologies, including: a) Sample preparation & sample quality assessment services: Nucleic Acid Isolation from difficult samples; Evaluation of nucleic acid quality for downstream analysis. b) Comprehensive genomics analyses: RNA-based services: RNA-seq, custom Illumina RNA panels, RNA expression analysis using Affymetrix microarray technology, real-time PCR; DNA-based services: Next- Generation Sequencing (whole genome, and -exome custom, amplicon sequencing, microbiome analysis, CRISPR validation, ChIP-Seq analysis); methylation analysis, Sanger sequencing and genotyping (TaqMan Assays, Microarrays). 3. Provide a range of genomics analysis support including access to and training on genomics analysis software; and execution of high-end analysis including development of genomics pipelines for specific projects and for investigators with limited analysis experience. Throughout the current funding cycle (2012-2016), the Genomics SR provided services to 479 registered users, 134 (28%) of whom are Case CCC members, representing all 7 of the Case CCC programs. Finally, the Genomics SR feels that rapid access to a focused, well-executed data analysis pipeline is critical to the success of investigators? genomic studies. To this end, the Genomics SR developed an Analytics Component, which ensures that each project has robust experiment design and data analysis plans before initiation.